The utility inherent in portable work apparatuses and particularly those that include light assemblies that are powered by an extendable a-c power cord, is well established. These apparatuses are typically used in automotive repair shops, construction and excavation sides and also find utility for home use.
The field of portable work apparatuses is replete with designs that include various types of articulated, a-c powered light assemblies and means for storing and extracting the lamp power cord to a source of a-c utility power. In general, the prior aft devices have a base frame to which is swivelly attached the light assembly. In most designs, a light assembly housing is mounted to a structural member on the base frame that allows the light to be adjusted within the confines of single-plane arcs. The base frame can also include on its lower surface, a set of skids or a set of permanently mounted wheel assemblies.
The biggest problem inherent in current portable light assembly designs is their fragility. Because these assemblies are typically used in less than ideal environments, they are often subject to being dropped, pushed and/or kicked. To protect the assembly from these adverse occurrences, the light assembly in some designs, is encased in a heavy protective structure that increases the weight which then poses moving and lifting problems.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any portable light assembly that included a unitary protective tubular structure that contains, with the exception of a set of detachable wheel assembly and a sitting and storage assembly, all the elements that comprise the invention. These elements include a light assembly that is attached to a combination rotatable sleeve and multisectional-telescoping structure, that allows the lamp to be retracted and stowed within the housing or to be extended to a selectable height and then rotated in any omnidirectional position. Additionally, the combination of the detachable wheel assemblies, the enclosed compartment, the sitting and storage assembly and the design of the power-cord reel were not disclosed. Thus, no patents were found that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,195,823 Sidabras 23 March 1993 5,126,928 Hughes 30 June 1992 5,003,450 Burton, et al 26 March 1991 ______________________________________
The Sidabras U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,823 discloses a lamp and extension cord set consisting of a removable extension cord reel and lamp set mounted onto a stable base frame platform and provided with two handlebars for carrying. The extension cord reel connects a lamp to an external power supply and is provided with a curved stop bar as a safety feature and a handlebar for carrying the reel. The lamp set contains the light source within a lamp head and a lamp cover. A power switch and a separate retractable power cord are attached to the lamp set for connection to the external power supply with or without the extension cord reel. The lamp may be pivoted or rotated both horizontally and vertically with respect to the base frame, to adjust the direction of the light beam from the lamp. The lamp assembly may also be removed from the base frame, to provide an overhead light source if desired.
The Hughes U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,928 discloses a mobile boom-mounted light. The light is particularly adapted to use in connection with the maintenance and repair of all types of motor vehicles. The light provides for four separate degrees of freedom in positioning the light fixture by employing an articulated boom arrangement. Also included in the light design is a mobile base, a vertical stand and a boom assembly that further includes an arm, a light fixture and a counter weight. The boom arrangement allows the light fixture to rotated transversely about the upright longitudinal axis of the stand, to be rotated vertically, to be rotated about the axis of the boom arrangement and to be pivoted from its position on the end of the boom. The position of the light and boom are fixed by a brake and friction plate mechanism.
The Burton U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,350 discloses a portable light fixture which is specifically adapted to be hand-held and utilized for emergency applications, particularly with respect to motor vehicles. The fixture consists of a conical-shaped lens which is rotatably mounted to a cylindrical housing. Disposed within the interior of the housing is a spool which is rigidly attached on one end of the lens and on the other end to a plate. The plate is located on the bottom of the housing, such that the lens, spool and bottom plate will rotate in unison. The spool further includes a wound electrical cord one end of which is connected to a conventional light bulb disposed beneath the lens. The opposite end of the cord includes a connector which may be inserted into a cigarette lighter of an automobile, or alternatively connected by way of alligator clips to the battery terminals of the automobile.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the search.
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,535,391 Meng-Chang 13 August 1985 4,075,470 Moore 21 February 1978 ______________________________________
Taiwan application 82211335 filed 7 Aug. 1993.